Beautiful
by yummychocolatexD
Summary: One night Lyn finally realizes her feelings for Kent. Will duty get in the way of love? Warning : Contains lemon in the future! :)
1. Love?

This story takes place right after 'Cog of Destiny' (Chapter 27 for Eliwood and 29 for Hector)   
  
Disclaimer : I don"t own Fire Emblem :(   
  
WARNING : THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. THIS IS A LEMON. Ok now I'm done.   
  
Enjoy the story. I think T-T   
  
** Beautiful**  
  
By yummychocolatexD   
  
Another battle was won; Lloyd was defeated, and the Black Fang was crushed. Eliwood's party was camping somewhere near the borders of Ostia.   
  
Lyn walked wearily into camp, exhausted from the day's events. A warrior arrow had struck her in the arm, and so it was bandaged up tight.   
  
_If I want to defeat Nergal and get through this alive, I need to become more skillful with my blade. I sense that even more challenges await us_..

She skillfully swung her light blade up in an arc, then, with swift movements, she thrust forward with her blade. In the moonlight, her sword glittered dangerously  
  
_Up, Left, Right... just like the movements that Papa taught me so many years ago._   
  
That night, Lyn of the Sacae was a perilous woman.

* * *

At that same moment, Kent of Caelin was gazing upon the beautiful form of Lyndis. Her eyes seemed to glow with the intensity of the training. He watched as her creamy white skin began to get soaked with sweat.   
  
But most of all, he watched her body, as it performed the graceful movements, all perfected.   
  
_Lady Lyndis, if you only knew how I feel.._   
  
Kent slowly approached Sain.   
  
"Kent! It's nice to see you! Although recently you've seem to be staring off into space. Anything on your mind that you would like to have a chat with me about?", greeted Sain.

"Well, there's this-", started Kent.  
  
"-Person"   
  
"She's a girl-" _Of course she's a girl! What am I? Gay?!_   
  
"A certain girl who has sparkling blue eyes and green hair?"  
  
"Sain, I can't keep anything from you, huh."   
  
"Lady Lyndis is such a kind person, and beautiful too. There's really no reason not to like her," said Sain.   
  
"But-"

"-You don't know how to.talk to ladies do you? Well, you're very lucky Sain the Ladies Man is here!"  
  
Kent simply sighed in defeat.

* * *

"AHH NOO! SAIN NO!!"  
  
Sain was dragging Kent up to where Lyn was practicing her sword.   
  
"Ahh! Such glorious radiance, such valiant beauty! May I have a word?", Sain went on with his list of titles...   
  
"Sain, could you please just get to the point?" Lyn asked impatiently.  
  
_Haha, Sain thought, Kent might kill me for this, but here goes! _  
  
Kent watched in horror as Sain walked up to Lyn and whispered something in her ear, in turn making her blush. Infuriated, Kent went up to Sain and dragged him back to the tent by his ear.   
  
Lyn was left there, speechless. 

* * *

"Sain! What did you say to Lady Lyndis?!"   
  
Sain smirked. "I told her, that-"   
  
"-I like her"   
  
"No, I merely stated that someone in this camp admirers her," Sain explained.   
  
"Sain, you bloody fool!!!"  
  
"I don't think she suspects anything yet though.."  
  
"The keyword there is _yet_."   
  
Kent stormed out of the tent, and to his surprise Lyn was standing in front of him with one hand outstretched.

"Kent, could you please come into my tent for one moment?," she asked, while putting on a puppy-dog face.   
  
Of course, Kent couldn't resist Lyn, so he took his lady's hand and followed her back to her tent.   
  
When they had both sat down and got comfortable, Lyn took Kent's hands in her own and looked deeply into his eyes with hers.   
  
"Kent, well, I just want to say, thank you for everything. Starting from bandits to Lundgren, from Laus to the Black Fang, you've looked after me, just like a big brother..."

_Is this what she wanted to talk to me about?_ "Milady, it is my sworn duty to protect you..."

"But Kent, what I really wanted to say was.. that.. I love you.."  
  
_Am I hearing this correctly?! She loves me?   
_  
"Lady Lyndis.."


	2. Rainbow Monkeys

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

Thanks for the reviews! :)

Chapter Two:

Rainbow Monkeys  
  
Kent woke up with about half the camp looking down at him, the girls trying to stifle giggles, the boys trying not to chortle, and the elders (Wallace, Marcus) just stared in amusement.  
  
"Well Kent, are you having dreams about her now?" asked Sain nonchalantly.  
  
Kent used the palm of his hand and smacked his forehead. _Thank goodness that Lady Lyndis isn't here.  
_  
"Sain, I demand to know what has happened here," said Kent.  
  
"You don't have to ask Sain, almost all of us know what happened, with the racket you made," Raven stated sarcastically.  
  
"Well, apparently, you walked out of your tent, after an angry conversation with Sain," Pricilla said.  
  
"And then, you fainted," said Sain reluctantly.  
  
"LIKE A GIRL!", giggled Serra.  
  
"Geez that really helps, Serra," said Raven dryly.  
  
Kent was getting annoyed. "Why do you think I might've fainted SAIN?!"  
  
"I dunno," said Sain, looking really dumb.  
  
"Well I'm guessing it's because you were upset over something Sain said to you?" guessed Hector.  
  
"And then, you started saying 'Lady Lyndis' really loud," said Pricilla.  
  
"Which in turn woke half the camp up," said a voice behind them.  
  
Hector, Kent, Sain, Pricilla, Serra, Raven, Marcus, and Wallace all turned around to face a really irritable-looking Lyn.  
  
"What was is that you said Kent?", Lyn said.  
  
Everyone apprehensively looked to Kent.  
  
Kent felt like he swallowed a lung. _What am I going to tell her?! 'Hi Lyndis I was only saying you name while I was sleeping?!'  
_  
"Well, is anyone going to tell me what woke me up?!" Lyn demanded.  
  
Serra, being the smart girl that she is, immediately said, "Kent was talking to Sain, and they started to argue about something. They got pretty loud and Sain started singing 'Rainbow Monkeys' really loud which woke half the camp up."  
  
Lyn raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"Sain, if you absolutely must sing, please sing softer. Also, you might want to change a song," Lyn struggled to not laugh, "Anyhow, everyone please go to bed now, we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
Sain blushed a deep shade of red, and everyone started to laugh wholeheartedly.  
  
Everyone dispersed, except Kent and Sain, who shared a tent and they were standing in front of it.  
  
"Rainbow Monkeys?!" Sain cried,  
  
Serra stuck her head out of her tent, "Shut up!" she whispered harshly.  
  
Sain walked over to Serra and they started to argue about which song Serra should've said to save him some embarrassment.  
  
Kent, for the second time that night, used his palm and smacked his head in disbelief.  
  
_Sain just won't give up...I'm going to sleep._ "Goodnight Sain, when you're done arguing be quiet coming into the tent," said Kent sleepily.


	3. Problems Arise

): Sorry i've been kinda busy so i havent updated in..a long time (:

**LynxKent fan : **Thank you soooo much for the review : Haha, Yay! LynxKent

**Duelist of Middle Earth: **Thank you for the review! Haha Errr, I'll try! :

**Godsbane:** Heehee THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I'm glad you liked the story (:

**Gundam-DeathSythe: **heehee, alrighty :) i lost my fire emblem guide thingy so i kinda forgot :(

**ilianpegknight :** Haha, thanks for the review! :

**De:** I shall : Thanks for reviewing!

**A fan of fire emblem : **Thanks for all the advice and stuff : Thanks for reviewing!

**Beautiful**

**Chapter 3: Problems Arise**

KENT stirred as rays of sunlight from the crack of his tent hit his face. It wasn't until he felt Sain kick him that he jerked awake. He sat up and shot a glare at him (who was still asleep). He suddenly winced when Sain, who seemed to be fighting unseen enemies threw a punch at his stomach. _Okay then, I guess I'll go outside to prevent anymore injuries_, he thought as he quickly dressed and exited the tent.

Kent stepped into the fresh morning air, recalling the events of last night. He groaned. _Stupid Sain, _he thought, _Lady Lyndis probably thinks I'm some kind of sex starved freak now._

LYN had always been an early riser, a habit that she had acquired from living on the plains. Tying her hair into a messy ponytail, she stepped out into the light. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she decided to practice with her Light Brand. Being considerably heavier than the Mani Katti, she knew that she had to be very skilled with it to survive the upcoming battles. She was saving the Mani Katti for the later battles.

_Up, down, right, left, block, block, thrust, _Lyn repeated over and over in her head as her sword began to come alive with movements. Pretty soon, it was hard to see where the sword was because she was swinging it too fast. _Up, down, BLOOK, BLOCK, thrust right! Thrust left!_

Suddenly, for no reason at all, her right arm began to cramp up. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees, holding her arm in pain. _Damnit! _she thought, _Stupid Light Brand just has to be so heavy. _

_I'm so weak. _She struggled to hold back tears that were threatening to fall down her pretty face. _Why can't I be strong like Hector? Or brave like Eliwood? Everyone expects so much from me. _

KENT lay in the grass on a hill not too far from their camp, looking up into the clear blue sky. The weather in Caelin was always fair, and he suddenly became homesick. He wondered how his mother and father and four little brothers and sisters were doing.

He heard a sound coming from a bush behind him. Drawing his sword, he watched closely as the bushes began to rustle even more. Raven's red hair became visible as Kent stepped closer. Kent suppressed a chuckle as he sheathed his sword.

"What the hell are you staring at Kent?" Raven demanded, glaring at Kent.

"Oh nothing really, just wondering why you're up so early and in a bush!" Kent replied merrily.

Raven's stomach growled. So did Kent's. _Ugh, now that I think of it, I'm starving!_ "Well, I'm going down for breakfast now, come join me anytime." Kent called to Raven as he ran down the hill.

The camp was starting to awaken. Eliwood and Hector, who shared tents were engaged in conversation. Serra had her hands full chatting with Erk, who had a look on his face that seemed to say, _Someone please save me. _Marcus was discussing strategy with Lowen and Wallace, and Pricilla, Pent, and Canas were discussing spells.

Kent wandered over to where Nino had started a fire with magic. The sweet aroma of bread filled his nose. Walking over to where Guy and Harken were "roasting" bread using the tip of their swords, he sat down. Unsheathing his own, he took some bread and joined them.

LYN struggled back to camp, her arm still throbbing. Eliwood had mentioned earlier that they were going to a volcanic area today, where he would only bring five members. Those five were already chosen. She was one of them, along with Kent, Hector, and Pent. _I don't want to let everyone down by telling him that I can't go along. I hope Eliwood doesn't notice anything wrong with my arm._ She clenched her teeth and strolled into the camp.

She was just arrived when Eliwood made an announcement. "Many of you know that today I will be going with Hector, Kent, Lyndis, and Pent, to a sacred area where I should find a weapon capable of defeating the fire dragon. I want the rest of you to travel to Ostia to stay at the castle. We will be meeting there. I've decided to get an early start, so my group, we're leaving in about five minutes. Remember to carry some elixirs!"

_Great, _Lyn thought. _Five minutes to grab my Light Brand, Mani Katti, short bow and elixirs, not to mention grab a bite to eat. _

KENT went into his tent to grab his Silver Lance, Silver Sword, and some elixirs. Finding that Sain was still snoring, Kent jabbed his companion with the butt of his lance. Sain groaned and turned around. Kent sighed. _He'll never change. _


	4. The End?

YAY! Another update :

**SKSuncloud- Yay! Thank you sooo much! : Thanks for the review!**

**DalamartheDark25- Haha yeah! Thanks soo much for the review!**

**Nightmare- I agree! I should write more in the future if i have time : Thanks for the review!**

**Fire Emblem Fan- Haha, It was a random thing I made up : Thanks for the review! **

Beautiful

Chapter 4

And so they set off; a group of five; A knight lord, a blade lord, an axe user, a paladin, and a sage. After two hours of trudging in what seemed to be like fresh mud, Eliwood ordered them to stop. They were close to a volcanic area.

"Be wary of the red spots," he had warned Lyndis, "they'll spout fire and burn your cute face," he smirked.

LYN kept close watch on where she was stepping as Eliwood gave everyone their instructions. She was to stand on the left with Kent, Hector and Pent were to go from the right, and Eliwood would take care of the middle.

They arrived at an area that resembled a maze. Magma was visible from under the cracks, and steam hissed everywhere. Lyn shuddered. _If I don't be careful, my feet are going to be roasted. _

KENT trotted his horse alongside Lyn as they walked toward the left. He spotted a mage dead ahead. Preparing his horse for a gallop at full speed towards it, he stopped when Lyndis jumped ahead. "I got this guy," she yelled.

LYN sprinted toward the mage at full speed. Living on the plains, she had developed muscular legs thus enabling her to dash very quickly. Luckily, the mage hadn't noticed her yet, and with a huge leap, she unsheathed her Mani Katti. She was suddenly overcome with ferociousness.

KENT watched as Lyn unleashed her critical. He couldn't even see where she was.

LYN landed silently on ground as the mage's body dropped to the ground. She wiped of beads of sweat that had already begun to form on her forehead. _Damn, _she thought, _this place is burning hot!_

She turned around and signaled for Kent to come over.

"Look at this," she said, pointing to it, "It's one of those hot spots that Eliwood was talking about." Kent nodded. He was going to have to be careful maneuvering his horse around it.

Lyn gracefully jumped over the spot, sprinting on ahead.

KENT thought to himself, _Shit, the sides are too narrow to go across, so I have no choice but to jump. _

He moved his horse back, and prepared for the running start.

LYN had set off in a fast pace. She had run into another mage, and unfortunately she had been struck with Elfire. Lyn quickly silenced him with her Mani Katti.

Moving ahead, she spotted a shaman. Trying not to be spotted, she quietly sneaked behind him. Raising her sword up and preparing to strike, she stopped suddenly as she was hit with Nosferatu from behind. Another Shaman had sneaked behind her. She fell hard onto the ground, feeling her strength slowly being drained away.

The two shamans closed in on her, ready to strike the fatal blow.

KENT reared his horse up began to gallop toward the hot spot. At the edge, he seemed to be flying as he sailed through the air, and onto the other side.

Then his horse's hind foot slipped.

HAHA cliffhanger : Read and Review! Thanks !


	5. His Angel falls

I've decided to keep on working! Haha, I feel kinda bad about the cliffhanger

Beautiful

Chapter 5

KENT desperately tried to control his horse as its hind leg slipped into the hot spot. It stumbled, whinnying hoarsely, and finally managed to pull its leg out. Kent quickly got off and examined his horse's leg. He winced. The skin was almost all burned off.

Putting his hand on the horse's forehead and trying to soothe it, he led it to more solid land. That's when he heard a scream.

LYN watched as the shaman on the left raised his hand, getting ready to strike down hard with a Flux. _Never thought it would end like this, _she thought, laughing ironically, _I'll at least take down one of them with me. _

Being the quicker one, she brought her sword up into an arch and sliced up, feeling it going through skin, flesh and bone. The shaman screamed as a sword was shoved into his stomach and cut through him until it reached his windpipe. Then his scream was cut short.

She was beginning to feel burned because of the scorching hot temperature all around her. Her vision swirled as she watched the second shaman chant out the spell for Nosferatu. "_At least, I'll be seeing Papa soon…"_

As he began to bring down his hand for the spell, he suddenly looked as if he was tired. Lyn had no idea why until she saw a silver sword point that seemed to be growing out of his heart. He slumped to the side and closed his eyes for the last time.

Lyn's mind was dizzy with thoughts. _Am I still alive? Who was that?_

She fainted.

KENT saw Lyn strike the shaman on the left. He saw the other shaman, ready to kill the woman he loved, chanting the Nosferatu spell. Overcome with sudden urge, he ran as fast as his armor allowed him to, charging to the shaman and killing him in one blow.

He saw Lyn, disheveled and scared, on the ground, looking up as though she had already accepted her death. He watched as she slumped onto the ground, looking lifeless. "_Oh my god…" _he thought.

Slowly, he walked over to his lady's side. Her stomach area was stained with blood, and a small trickle of blood was already oozing down the side of her face. Her slender long legs were slightly burned, and her pretty face was smeared with blood and dirt.

"_This can't be happening…I didn't even get to tell her…" _Kent thought frantically, feeling her wrist for a pulse, any sign that his angel was still alive.

He found none.


	6. The Awakening of the Angel

Yay! Making another chapter.

Beautiful

Chapter 6

He was not the one to give up hope. Calm, refined, and always the last to share opinions, Kent was never the one to panic.

However, when he saw Lyn go limp and feeling no pulse, Kent panicked. He just couldn't believe that she could just die like this. He had always about over and over again about how he would confess his love for her, but he had never thought that she wouldn't be alive for that.

He had thought she was strong, and could not easily fall in battle.

Not giving up, he put his ear next to her heart, wishing and hoping to find some kind of signal that his lady was still alive. _She can't die, she can't die, she can't die, _Kent said over and over again in his mind.

Faintly, very faintly, he heard a little pulse.

If circumstances allowed him to do so, he would've jumped up onto his feet to shout in joy. But, being not the appropriate time, he cradled Lyn in his arms, hoping to strengthen the beating of her heart.

LYN slowly regained consciousness, feeling secure in strong arms that were holding her in a tight embrace. "_Papa, is that you?_ _So I** am** really dead." _

Her hand twitched. She slowly opened her cerulean colored eyes, and stared straight into Kent's chestnut colored ones.

Sorry short chapter, ill update soon! )


	7. An Awkward Moment

ANOTHER CHAPTER.

Yes I am bored.

I should go to sleep.

Beautiful

Chapter 7

His mind raced and the beating of his heart thumped in his ears as she opened her eyes, staring at him. He stared back, unsure of what to do. He tried to hold back tears as he weakly managed to say, "You're alive…"

LYN looked at him, and for a moment she thought that he was her father. But red hair replaced green as she focused her vision and discovered that she was in the arms of her knight, Kent.

She felt a teardrop fall onto her face as she saw Kent with his shadowy eyes crying tears, tears of joy. "I-I though you were gone, Lady..L-Lyndis…"

She managed a weak smile and pulled herself up to catch him in a tight embrace. She was glad to be alive. Burying herself on his chest, she started sobbing uncontrollably. He reminded him so much of her father.

If KENT was surprised that Lyn had actually _hugged _him, imagine how surprised he must've been when she started weeping in his arms. Unsure of what to do, he just tightened his embrace. Tears of joy were now flowing freely down his face now.

LYN screamed to herself in her mind, "_What are you doing! You're making yourself look weak."_ But her body wouldn't obey. She clung onto Kent, her sobs slowly dying down. "Hey there," she said with a slight smile. The twinkle in her eyes came back as her smile widened.

KENT thought this situation was very awkward. He smiled back, and he was startled as she started to hiccup. "_How cute," _he thought with a smirk.

And so they clung on to each other, as the hot spot nearby spit out flames and hissed as steam came out .


	8. Getting to know you

I'm so bored I'm fossilizing in my seat.

Beautiful

Chapter 8

Kent was not sure how long Lyn clung on to him, but he wished with his heart that the moment would never end. Surprisingly, he was the one who broke their tight embrace. For a few moments they just stared awkwardly at each other, unsure of what to do.

Lyn was the one to do something first. Slowly moving her hand toward her belt, she opened her supplies pouch and pulled out… and elixir.

Kent mentally slapped himself. _Why didn't I give her some elixir right when she woke up? _ he shouted angrily in his mind. He watched as Lyn seemed to become livelier as she drank more and more of the magic substance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly getting to her feet.

Kent quickly rushed over to support her as she stumbled a little. Her legs were still weak from the burns that she had received earlier, but due to the effects of the elixir, she felt little pain. Just soreness.

Lyn managed another smile as she remarked, "I must look like a crazy hag right now; my hair's a mess and there's dirt everywhere on my face."

Kent chuckled. She looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes even in her disheveled state. "Uh… my horse burned its leg but I think he can still walk. I would like you to ride him; I'll walk."

_Damnit! _he cursed to himself, _I can't even start a normal conversation._

He helped Lyn get onto his horse.

LYN had barely ever ridden horses. On the plains, she was considered to small to own even a pony. She had ridden a few times with her father to watch the sunrises and sunsets, but that was it. She clung on to the horses mane, terrified that she would fall off.

KENT watched as Lyn grabbed onto his horses mane for balance. "Milady, you aren't going to fall. You can sit up if you like."

LYN sat up straight and smiled. "Like this?" she said proudly.

Kent returned the smile. "Yep." He grabbed the reins and let the horse walk forward slowly. Since Lyn didn't wear any armor, the horse would be able to carry a lighter passenger on its back.

As Kent walked beside Lyn, he desperately wanted to start a conversation. Little did he know that she was planning on doing so.

LYN said abruptly, "How are you doing?"

KENT, a little taken back at the suddenness and the simplicity of the question, answered in a shaky tone, "Traveling is fine, Milady, Sain wakes me up at night sometimes with his punches, but other than that everything is as it should be."

Lyn giggled. "You mustn't be so formal Kent, I want you to talk to me like you're talking to an old friend! Loosen up, and don't call me Milady! Makes me feel old."

"As you wish, Milady." Kent covered his mouth as he became aware of his slip and saw as Lyn began laughing, a sweet melodious laughter that made Kent want to laugh too. Pretty soon, they were laughing and chatting like old friends.

A mage came into sight.

"I'll take care of this, Lyndis," he told her as he unsheathed his sword and charged toward him.

This was a feeling unfamiliar to him. He was always on his horse and therefore did not need to use his legs to run a lot. But because he was wearing armor as he charged toward this particular mage, he felt himself being slowed down by its weight.

He swung his sword in an upward arch, slicing through the mage's Elfire. Some sparks hit his face and he clenched his teeth as he charged on, ignoring the pain. His sword hit it's mark as the mage fell.

Walking back to Lyn, he commented, "Whew, I never knew running with armor would be so darn hard. It's pretty hot in here."

LYN grinned. "Then take it off!" she said with a gleam in her eye, "Take your shirt off too, this place is burning up!"

KENT could believe what he was hearing. His lady had just told him to strip because it was so hot. _Well, It wouldn't be THAT bad. _he thought as he started to remove his armor. After removing those, he took his shirt off; exposing his well developed upper body and muscular arms.

LYN had to practically slam her mouth to refrain from drooling. _He's pretty cute like that, _she thought to herself. Her fantasies were put to a stop as she felt a jerk of the horse as it began to move again.

From atop the horse, she could see a farther distance than Kent could, and she spotted a towering wall with a huge crack in it. _This is where my Light Brand comes into play, _she thought grimly.

Trying to get off the horse and failing miserably by falling flat on her face, she regained her composure and unsheathed her heavy Light Brand. It was a feeling foreign to her arms, because they were so accustomed to using lighter swords, like the Mani Katti.

Kent took out his Silver Lance, which was beginning to have cracks in it, and began to strike the wall repeatedly. Lyn raised the Light Brand and struck the wall once, and it crumbled to pieces.

What they saw on the other side could only be described as a huge man standing at about 6 feet with an iron mask on, holding a weird shaped axe. He growled in rage as he charged toward Lyn and Kent.

Kent could feel Lyn tense up as she threw aside her Light Brand and took out the Mani Katti. He threw aside his Silver Lance and took out his Silver Blade.

"I'll go from the top, you go for him and aim for his neck." she said simply, dashing off.

She seemed to fly as she leaped over him and slashed down. Kent charged up and slashed his throat with his blade. It was only Georg's speed that saved his life. He moved quickly away, therefore his throat was not sliced enough to kill him, but it was sliced deep enough to draw blood.

Lyn, however, and better luck. Sailing through the air, she brought her sword down hard on his back. Georg screamed in anguish and he swung his massive hand and cuffed her cheek. Lyn landed on the ground a few feet away.

Kent, getting ready for a second hit, raised his sword up and brought it down as hard as he could, slicing neatly into the beserker's leg. Swinging his other powerful arm, he dealt Kent a swift blow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Kent stumbled and fell onto his knees, holding his stomach weakly. Lyn quickly dragged herself off the ground and charged toward Georg with a yell. He turned around and threw his tomahawk at her.

But it was no match for her superior speed. She raced at him, leaped, and stuck her sword into his neck. He scream was cut short as his windpipe was cut, and he slumped, lifeless to the ground.

She ran over to Kent and helped him up. Looking over his shoulder, she saw a great throne. On the throne rested the legendary sword, the Durdanal. Now all they had to do was wait for Eliwood and the others to arrive.

Running over to his horse, she grabbed an elixir and gave it to him. Gulping it down, he quickly recovered and stood up. "Wow, you slew the guardian," was all he managed to say.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Lyn said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Walking over to his lance that was thrown aside and his sword that had fallen about fifteen feet away, he gathered all his scattered belongings and put them on his horse. As he was bounding his sword with cloth, however, he felt a sudden pain in his arm. Looking down, he discovered that there was an ugly gash that had formed sometime while fighting that beserker.

Lyn rushed over, eager to help him. "Omigosh! You've been hurt!," she exclaimed, "Let me bind it for you."

She ripped a piece of cloth off of her cloak and wrapped it tightly around his hand. Kent watched her as she wound the cloth tightly. Pretty soon, it felt much better and the pain subsided.

The she walked over and sat down on the steps leading to the throne. Motioning for him to come over, she leaned back and stretched. _This has been a looooooooooooong day,_ she thought to herself.

Kent walked over and sat beside her, unsure of her intentions. She sat upright and nonchalantly started a conversation, and they chatted like old friends until Eliwood and the others came to retrieve the legendary sword.


	9. Under Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, but I wish I did :

**Lyn x Kent fan: Uh.. yeah! 5 Chapters? thanks for the.. review! haha**

**Lance: Haha thanks! Thanks for reviewing too! **

Beautiful

Chapter 9

Eliwood and the others arrived shortly after, and after Athos had come and taken the sword, they set off at a brisk pace toward Ostia.

As they traveled, they were greeted with vast plains and meadows. They crossed mountains, valleys, and rivers and after several days they finally reached their destination: Ostia castle.

Eliwood led Kent to the stables where they unsaddled their hoses, while Lyn, Hector, and Pent, accompanied by guards, pushed open the great oak doors and stepped into the great hall. A maid hurriedly came over and attended to Lyn, showing her the way to her room. Hector sat on a chair, fatigue overcoming him. Pent spotted Louise in the halls and embraced her tightly.

Kent has asked a stable master to see if he could treat his horse's burn. The stable master shook his head as he examined the wound.

"Lad, yer horse is old. I have to stitch this ugly gash up, but there is no guarantee that he'll be able to survive the recovery process." the old man said with sadness in his eyes.

Kent was miserable. He had been with his horse ever since he was young, and they had always shared adventures together in the forest just outside their little village in Caelin. "Please mister, do whatever you can to save him," Kent managed to say before walking away.

Pushing open the great doors, he ran into Sain.

"You're back! Any luck with Lyndis?" he whispered as soon as he saw Kent.

Kent was a little taken back and he could feel his face turn hot as a blush crept up his face. "Nothing happened between us Sain, we accomplished in getting the weapon and left for here right away."

Sain snorted. "Yeah, whatever you say."

Kent went up the winding staircase and into his room, eager to be greeted by a warm bath and a comfortable bed.

LYN's head jerked up as she heard a gentle knocking on her door. "Who is it? Come in." she called.

A maid shyly entered, giving a slight curtsy. "Lord Hector wishes to have your presence at the tactical meeting in approximately half an hour." She continued, "Lord Eliwood also requests that I help you wash up. My name is Elena, feel free to call on me whenever you need my assistance Milady."

_Oh my goodness, I must look REALLY bad then. _Lyn thought.

Lyn replied, "Thank you, I think I'll go take a bath first. Could you help me organize my stuff?"

The maid nodded. "As you wish, Milady."

As soon as the word 'Milady' exited her mouth Lyn couldn't help but laugh a little. _Kent will be cured of that horrible habit one day!_ she thought with a wicked grin.

Ten minutes later she stepped out of the shower. Elena was there, holding out a bundle of clean clothes. After she dressed in her regular clothing, she sat down in front of the mirror and started brushing her long, tangled hair.

Elena immediately grabbed the brush out of her hand and said, "This is a job for maids, Milady."

_Wow, does Hector have maids brush his hair everyday too?! _She thought as her head jerked up and down because of the maid's rough brushing.

Pretty soon, her hair was silky and smooth as the maid tied it up in a high ponytail. "I shall be excusing myself now, Milady," she said as she curtsied again and stepped out the door.

KENT lay in the bathtub, feeling the hot water soothe his aching muscles. And there he sat, brooding over the events of the past three days. His horse was dying. Lady Lyndis had embraced him. She had treated him like an equal, chatting like old friends with him.

He sighed as he stuck his head into the water. About a minute later, he came out, gasping for breath. _Ahh, that felt good_, he thought as he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower.

It was a hot summer day, and today it was not only hot outside, it was stuffy and humid inside the castle too. Looking at his normal clothes, he winced. _It's so fricking hot today…how can I walk around the castle like wearing THAT?_

He stepped out of his room and walked down the hallway. Not watching were he was going, he bumped into a very surprised Farina.

Stepping back, he profoundly apologized, but she didn't seem to be listening. She was too busy staring at him with her mouth hanging open. Kent was feeling awkward at that point, so he patted her shoulder quickly and walked away.

It was no better in the conference room, where LYN was along with Eliwood, Hector, and the Tactican. They were discussing plans that they were going to carry out when they reached the Dragon's Gate.

Hector slammed his fist onto the table, making pencils and cups jump a little. "Dammit, It's so hot in here if you don't finish fast, I'm going to leave!" He said impatiently. He had not made a smart choice, putting on all his armor.

The Tactican glared sleepily at him, as if daring his to walk out the door.

Suddenly, one of the scouts that were on guard duty came rushing in. "We're under attack!" he yelled.

"By who?!" Eliwood demanded.

"We're not sure, but it seems to be a band of mercenaries, leaded by a sniper with golden eyes." The scout hastily reported.

"Damnit, another morph," Lyn said as she gritted her teeth.

"Well don't just stand there! Sound the alarm!" Hector shouted at the guard.

"Y-yes sir!" the guard saluted as he stepped out of the room.

KENT heard the alarm. He ran into his room and put on all his armor, hating every minute of it because it was so hot. He quickly grabbed his lance and sword and hurried out the room.

LYN ran out of the great all, brandishing her Mani Katti. She was accustomed to bringing her sword with her wherever she went, because she felt more secure that way.

She saw an archer fire an arrow from a silver bow. She dodged it with ease and charged toward it and cut him down.

Running over to the balcony she looked down and gasped.

It looked as if there was a sea of people, all ready for battle.


End file.
